


Sam's Puppy

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Play Puppy Dean Winchester, Bestiality, Body Modification, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Dark, Extreme puppy play, Fucking Machines, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Torture, Other, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, it's a dark fic and Sam's a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Sam's sex slave is more trouble than he's worth so he has some body modifications done to turn Dean into the perfect bitch.





	Sam's Puppy

Dean stirred awake on a mat, one that felt familiar but at the same time didn’t. He blinked open his eyes more and recognized that he was in the playroom. Or at least his master called it the playroom. Dean liked to think of it as his get fucked in the ass room.

But he was a simple sex slave and his owner had purchased him for quite a bit of money so he was free to do with him what he wished.

When Dean glanced down at his naked self, which wasn’t unusual as he wasn’t allowed clothes indoors, he really wished he’d stayed asleep.

“There’s my Dean! Finally waking up are you?” asked Sam. Dean spotted Sam get up from a chair in the room and Dean opened his mouth to speak, even if it would get him a punishment.

Nothing more than a small whimper came out.

“No more talking Dean. I warned you time and time again to be a good boy for me and you continued to disobey,” said Sam. Dean tried to get to his feet but anything below his knee felt off and numb. Dean started to panic when he saw the state his hands were in, trapped in fingerless mittens, hand one solid object.

Like a paw.

Dean stared up and Sam gave him an evil smirk back.

“You are now my permanent bitch,” said Sam. “Full body modifications. It cost a small fortune but it was worth the investment.”

Dean felt Sam run his hand over Dean’s head and over the collar there.

“You’ve already noticed your inability to speak I see. Your collar is now permanent. Muscle mass has dropped and your hands and arms have been altered. No need for fingers now. Knees have also been done for padding purposes as you no longer are able to stand. But you want to get to the fun stuff, don’t you?” teased Sam. 

He bent down and pinched one of Dean’s nipples and then the other, Dean’s eyes going wide at the sudden pain and fullness.

“You will produce milk when your nipples are played with. Sensitivity was increased to the max so even the slightest touch would do so. However, you will only lactate when on the pump. I’ve been assured that after only a few minutes, you’re at full capacity. I however intended to keep you full at all times so your nipples will need constant attention.”

Sam pulled out two clips from his pocket and quickly placed one on, so tight Dean wanted to howl as the other one was done. Dean took a deep breath as Sam pushed Dean to lean forward on all fours.

Dean instantly grimaced, his balls being tugged down mercilessly.

“Lead injection. Perfectly safe in this situation. It’s mixed with a compound to help fill every nook and cranny of your sack. I can see now that it’s pulling your balls down quite a bit which is exactly what I was going for. There is a clear casing that your balls have been wrapped in. For one, it shrinks to half its size as it dries and two, it works very well with the lead injection compound. It ensures a perfectly tight fit. I sized you down and gave you the maximum weight so you would always be able to feel the strain. Your pain killers from surgery are wearing off so I’m sure you’re feeling it now.”

Dean went to paw back at his balls but he barely had the energy to move and Sam chuckled.

“Penis...I thought about removal but ultimately decided to go with a secretion gland and permanent erection. The secretion will help keep you tight for a sound but also alleviate the need for lube. The treatment your balls underwent will act as a permanent cock ring so you’ll be horny and unable to come. I know how much you hated that cage after all.”

Dean glanced down and could already feel the sound sticking out of his slit.

“Ass was also retrofitted with the secretion gland and a few other goodies. There is a milking feature so anytime you have a knot or your body detects cum, your ass will actively milk whatever is in you ass. It also has the ability to now gape without risk of tearing so prep will no longer be an issue. Still painful but no damage will be done. Oh. I almost forgot my favorite part. Your ass will pretty much constantly need something in it in order for you to not be in any kind of pain. Sleeping with a plug will be regular.”

Dean glared at Sam who smiled.

“Still defiant I see. Well possibly the most important change I made was you will have heats. You’ll want to be fucked and bred like a bitch. I’ve purchased a large kennel of dogs. Thirty two to be exact. You are going to spend the weekend on a breeding stand being their bitch. They’ll be trying to breed a cunt they can’t. When you return, you’ll be in such a state of constant arousal, you’ll be begging me to fuck you and leave you attached to the pumping machine.”

Dean shook his head but Sam just nodded.

“You’ll see.”

  
  
  


“Wow,” said Sam two days later, watching Dean’s hole actively milk the large dog’s knot locked in his ass. “That thing has to be the size of a grapefruit.”

“It is,” said the kennel manager. “The bitch has taken every stud multiple times. We left her up there per your instructions. She fought a bit at first but she loves doggy dick now.”

“I like that she’s leaned down,” said Sam.

“We couldn’t help that some cum escaped but a good chunk is still in her.”

“When this dog is finished, put the knot plug in her, maximum size. I want your ten largest dogs with the largest and longest knots to stay at my home, cared for by onsite staff,” said Sam. “And a breeding bench like that.”

“We can do that,” he said, the mastiff pulling out of Dean’s ass and trotting away. “Want to put in the knot plug yourself?”

“I’d love to,” said Sam. He grabbed the inflatable plug from the bench and walked into the breeding room with Dean, pumping it up until it was a round ball shape and shoving it in Dean. He pumped it up further until it was spreading Dean’s hole wide. Sam slapped his ass and Dean jerked, Sam’s finger running over Dean’s fluttering red and puffy rim. “Leave the plug in. I want to see how he does after milking it all day.”

  
  
  


“Dean,” said Sam when he wandered into Dean’s new puppy area that evening. Dean was still actively milking the knot, his eyes still glazed over which had Sam smiling. “I’ll give you a choice. I’ll pump your milk if you sleep with that knot in the rest of the night.”

Dean immediately bowed his bead and wiggled his ass, Sam chuckling.

“I knew you had it in you to be a good boy.”

  
  
  


**Two Days Later**

“Your bitch has really come along great,” said the kennel manager when he was over for lunch. Dean was in the backyard, actively thrusting back against the dog fucking her. “She’s so into it, even if she can’t come.”

“I didn’t tell the bitch but I did a bit of hormonal changes too. Always horny. Unsatisfiable. The more cum, the less true thought. That’s just a bitch that likes to get fucked now,” said Sam.

“Waste of a slave in a way. That one was handsome,” said the manager.

“I’ll just buy another. Dean was always going to be my puppy,” he said. “So since I know you’ve worked with this kind of situation before, any way to change up the nipples? I decided the milk thing isn’t that fun. I’d really like to do what was done with the balls to them.”

“Oh yeah, that can be done at home even. Much less complicated as there’s not as much area to fill,” he said.

“What’s the normal weight?” asked Sam.

“Normally since it’s not as sensitive a region and doesn’t have the weight of balls, you’d do double but since you increased sensitivity and I know how big a painslut your bitch is, I’d go all out and max it. It’ll make it feel like there are always clamps on and that’s even before the casing. Those things will constantly be pulling down.”

“Would it be possible to have that done today?” asked Sam.

“No problem at all.”  
  
  


“Oh that’s much better,” said Sam, watching Dean ride his favorite knotting dildo in the family room, his nipples bouncing and Dean throwing back his head in a pleasure pain. Sam tilted his head and got up, patting Dean’s breeding bench in the corner of the room. He trotted over and climbed up, happily secured. Sam adjusted the platform so his balls and nipples were hanging down freely. 

He went over to the fucking machine and line it up with Dean’s hole, sliding the monstrous dildo inside, sure that the five inch knot would knot fuck him. Sam had been interested in trying out the sucking feature and slipped the cover over his balls and then Dean’s nipples.

Sam turned on the machine and he saw Dean’s jaw drop.

“That’s got to feel like it’s sucking those balls and nipples down even more,” said Sam, sliding one last one over his cock. Dean arched his back and Sam smiled. “That’ll keep you even hornier than usual.”

Sam set the inifite timer and headed up to bed, knowing his bitch would be even more eager for a day of fucking in the morning.


End file.
